


Pink String

by stirigiphile



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, And Meshy Pink G Strings, Crack, F/M, Hux Wearing Blindfolds, Let's Be Honest Rey and Hux Are The Same Size, M/M, Multi, Never Play Yourself, Officially Entering the Sin Bin With This One, Oral Sex, PWP, Ren is a Perv, Reylux - Freeform, Reylux prompt exchange, The Reylux Network, These Fools Got Played By The Same Girl, This Poor Rodian Did Nothing Wrong, bait and switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirigiphile/pseuds/stirigiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey asks Ren to go shopping for lingerie, he assumes she has a special night planned for the two of them. He has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/gifts).



> I couldn’t get rid of any of the prompter’s beautiful wording and left it intact. Much love to kuresoto. Read her works if you get a chance. They are the kink dreams are made of. People who don’t appreciate her kink? Sorry, you’re wrong. It’s beautiful. :’)

When he reached for Rey in the morning, she pulled away from him, only curling back up against him when he laid perfectly still. They woke up half an hour later, slowly, and hopped into the fresher. He grabbed her and pulled her against him without the usual roughness, kissing her mouth and bringing his fingers down over her clit, but she took his hand and brought it back up, asking, “Do you know what would make me really happy, Ren?” 

“I think you’ll tell me,” he said. She smiled.

“It would make me incredibly happy if you went out and bought some lingerie before coming home,” Rey said, completely catching him off guard. “Just thinking about you wandering around a store and picking out an outfit-it’s giving me ideas.” It was clear she had a special night planned for them to spend together. When Ren attempted to draw more details of those plans out from her lips, she refused to elaborate. “You’ll see,” Rey promised. And really, that’s all he needed to hear to agree to her request.

Running his fingers down her back, exactly the way she liked, he said, “You’re something else, Rey,” before she hopped out of the fresher and left him standing under the stream of water alone.

-

Ren found the time in his hectic schedule to stop at a store that sold lingerie. He was sure that he stood out amidst the racks of delicate and over-the-top feminine undergarments but couldn’t care less if he did. All he was concerned with was finding something in Rey’s size. Holding up a pair made out of a sheer, pink material, trimmed with lace, he tried to judge whether they would fit Rey’s shapely ass.

That’s when the shop attendant sensed money and appeared right behind him. “Can I help you find something?” A green-skinned Rodian addressed him, a shopping bag hanging on one thick arm. It had been a long time since Ren heard the alien language and he was momentarily unsure, then caught up to the situation and nodded.

“I’m shopping for someone,” he said. “I don’t know what exact size she is but,” He intimated how large Rey’s breasts were with his hands. 

It was difficult to tell what expression the Rodian made in response. “Is she more endowed than I am?” They asked.

“Not by much,” Ren said, ignoring the potential awkwardness of the entire situation. 

“I might be able to make a suggestion and guess her size. If anything doesn’t fit, she can return it. We have an excellent sales return policy. If you see anything you want to buy for her, I’ll find it in her size.” The Rodian helped him as promised while he selected downright scandalous items for Rey to wear. And in the absence of the shop attendant, he was able to picture Rey wearing them and what he would do to her.

Since Rey rarely asked for anything, he went completely overboard buying her pieces to wear but the cost was entirely justified in his mind. Ren left the store carrying ridiculous looking shopping bags with all of his purchases inside, certain that Rey would be pleased, both with what the bags contained and with him enough to let him finally touch her. 

-

The look on Rey’s face when Ren presented the shopping bags to her, the smirk on her lips, was suggestive enough that he practically vibrated in excitement thinking she would model the contents of the bags for him. She opened one of them enough to look inside but then quickly shut it. “My plans for tonight will take some time to prepare. If you can find something else to do until I’m ready, that’d be great.”

“When will that be, exactly?” The disappointment he felt was clear in his voice.

“I’ll let you know,” was all Rey was willing to say, before adding, “I promise you won’t be kept waiting too long.”

This tried his patience. “Rey-”

She pushed him in the direction of the door. “Out. I don’t want to see you until later.” Every second that he lingered threatened to ruin his chances with her, so he eventually gave up and left through the doors, even though attempting to work through his frustrations was bound to be a huge disaster.

-

As Ren predicted, he wasn’t able to concentrate at his workstation. Nothing required the attention of the Knight of Ren and writing reports was simply beneath him. It was drudge work. Still, he signed the documents requiring his approval. Rey told him a bold-faced lie. She kept him waiting for hours and as far as he knew, she didn’t have any intention of making good on her promise. His mood became increasingly agitated with every passing minute that she continued to ignore him.

A purple light flashed across the monitor of his workstation. General Hux was summoning him to his quarters. Ren was exceedingly unhappy at just the thought of being detained with whatever Hux wanted. He wanted to go back to the quarters he shared with Rey, her preparations be damned, and start their evening off. Impatient and furious, Ren walked to Hux’s quarters to give him a piece of his mind.

The door slid open, allowing Ren to enter the immaculate and spartan quarters that he had previously only been allowed inside of a handful of times before. That fact alone should have given him pause but as upset as he was, Ren didn’t factor it in as he looked around the room at the stack of holos and scotch that cost a fortune resting on a modular table. When his eyes finally moved to the bed, he saw that Hux was tied in black restraints at each corner of the bed, blindfolded, and wore a thin, very see-through, lacy, pink mesh g-string that was familiar, or should have been, because Ren purchased it earlier that day. The sight of Hux completely bare except for the piece of fabric that didn’t even slightly cover his erection, erased all previous anger and resentment from his mind.

He was completely caught off guard for the second time that day. Moving to the bed, Ren undressed. Practically ripping off the offending piece of fabric, he took all of Hux in his mouth at once. Hux choked in surprise, not able to see anything due to the blindfold he was wearing. His hips bucked up with the hopes that maybe Ren would remove the blindfold but if he expected that to happen, he would soon be disappointed. The large hands placed on his thighs pinned him down while Ren continued to suck him off, paying special attention to a particular spot with his tongue that Hux especially liked.

Ren was so preoccupied with shoving Hux’s cock as far down his throat as possible, that he forgot about Rey. Rey, sweet, darling Rey. Sweet, innocent Rey who snuck up from behind-wearing another gaudy pink outfit Ren purchased earlier that day, and bit down on Ren’s fleshy ass. 

Two slicked fingers found their way inside him. He took Hux in his mouth even more enthusiastically, changing up the rhythm in time with the pace of Rey’s fingers but it still wasn’t enough. Rey quickly prepped him before popping a string of beads of varying sizes into the place where her fingers had been seconds ago. As she did so, she also added a small pill-shaped vibrator to join with the beads that rested within Ren’s ass. With her finger still looped on the ring attached to the end of the beads, she leaned over and took one of Hux’s nipples into her mouth, sucking it hard until his pale skin became flushed a lovely red colour. People say that orange, red and pink clashes horribly but the way he was painted underneath them sent a shiver down her spine.

As Ren relaxed, Rey flicked on the vibrator and pulled on the string. Ren nearly lost control and bit down on the erection in his mouth from the vibration and rough pull of his ass. The faint click of plastic beads against the vibrating pill made his toes curl and Hux’s breath hitch to a higher octave. Rey continued with this pattern, flicking the vibrator on and off while alternating between slowly and roughly pulling on the anal beads, as she bit and sucked on the General’s skin, leaving pretty little marks over his not-so pale skin.   
Hux came in Ren’s mouth to the collective sounds of heavy breathing and fucking. “Rey,” Ren said. “I think you should sit on Hux’s face.” Up to this point, she had successfully played them both and directed them but she was more than willing to listen to a suggestion. After getting rid of the lace panties and flinging them off the bed, she faced the wall and lowered herself over Hux’s mouth, legs on either side of his head. The sight was satisfying enough but Ren untied the restraints binding Hux’s hands and led them to his erect cock. Turning her head, Rey flashed him a smile that was quickly distorted with a moan of pleasure. Ren grabbed her chest underneath the pink material of her bra and squeezed her roughly.

The night was only beginning. It took a different turn from what Ren was expecting at first. But the addition of Hux and everything else Rey planned ensured they would be at this early into the morning. As if in proof, Hux’s cock was already twitching in response to the feel of Ren’s cock in his hand and Rey’s cunt in his mouth. That Rey initiated this made it that much more incredible. “You’re something else, Rey,” Ren said, nipping at her neck and bringing his hand down. 

Instead of responding, she let him touch his fingers where Hux’s mouth was busy eating her out. “Fuck, Rey, you’re so tight,” he said in an amused voice, circling against her clit. The combination of Hux’s flicking tongue and Ren fingering her made her clench as an orgasm built up. She cried loudly as she came.

Hux was immediately tied up again when he attempted to remove the blindfold. He only complained half-heartedly since Rey sat ontop of him, guiding his cock inside her. She took Ren in her mouth and began to suck him off while she canted her hips up and down against Hux. There was no way he could have torn his eyes away from the sight of her fucking Hux like that even if he tried, no way that it wouldn’t have been permanently seared into his mind the way she looked as she moved up and down, her ass and breasts shaking. With a jerk of his own hips, he came in the back of her throat. Rey slid her mouth back until his cock plopped out gently. Ren kissed both her and Hux until the other man finished, then helped untie him.

Ordinarily, Hux would order Ren to leave and return to his own quarters but Rey’s presence silenced him, it seemed. Instead of sending them away, he retrieved a cigarette from a drawer next to the bed and smoked it, hanging back while Ren laid on one side with Rey spread out on top of him, her hair draped over one shoulder. “How did you know we’d both fall for the same trap?” Ren asked her.

“Because you’re idiots,” Rey said sleepily. “All men are.”

Ren and Hux exchanged glances. “Ren definitely is,” Hux said, flicking the ashes of his cigarette into an ashtray shaped like a human skull, though Ren knew it was slightly too small to be the genuine article.

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Ren said, equally as tired as Rey. Before he passed out, he saw Hux slip on the blindfold from earlier and realized that it must have just been laying around until Rey picked it up and decided to use it in her plan. He snorted quietly and then fell unconscious, dimly aware that Hux was trying to get them to leave. It served the bastard right for calling Ren stupid. Which one of them was tied to the bed like that wearing nothing but a small piece of pink fabric? A permanent smirk etches his lips as he slept.


End file.
